Soul of the Family
by Inzannatea23
Summary: Phryne Fisher and Jane Ross spend some family time together on a winter's night in London.


Soul of the Family

"What are you reading?" Jane looked up from her book to see her guardian moving in an uncharacteristic slouch towards her comfy spot by the fire. She was surprised to see that Miss Phryne was not dressed to go out. No, instead the normally immaculately dressed, carefully painted lady was wearing a chunky cable knit sweater and a pair of loosely fitted pajama bottoms. Her sleek ebony bob was tousled and her face free of makeup.

Jane lifted the spine towards Phryne to show, "Great Expectations."

Phryne grunted, plopping down in the chair opposite. "I remember those."

The fire crackled while the two sat silently. Outside of the Mayfair townhouse, they could hear passersby laughing. Snow had fallen most of the day, but stopped earlier in the evening, so the crowds of London were churning again. In a city like London, the longest night was still bright.

Jane put her bookmark in the book and set it aside, "I thought you'd be going out?"

Phryne stuck her out her lower lip, "I meant to. I don't think I can."

Jane was on Christmas break from the Cavendish Academy. She'd only been in Miss Phryne's townhouse a few days, but she'd seemed her old chipper self. More so, even. It must have been...

"I take it the letter from Inspector Robinson wasn't good news?"

She'd seen the post on the table when she'd come in from her afternoon shopping trip with school friends. Miss Phryne hadn't talked about it at all, at least not to her, but she suspected there was something going on between her guardian and the Inspector.

Phryne plastered on the facsimile of a smile, "Expectations delayed. That's all."

Jane nodded, "I don't mean to pry. It's not any of my business. I was just worried about you."

Phryne's plastered smile cracked and a real one emerged from beneath, "Oh, dear Jane. I'm sorry. In fact, my business is your business and vice versa. We're family."

It was Jane's turn to pretend at a smile. Of course, _she_ felt it. She loved Miss Phryne as much as she loved her mother. She wasn't always sure where she stood with Miss Phryne's affections. Phryne was always very kind and extraordinarily generous, but Jane could never work out _why_.

"Jane?" The soft inquiry interrupted the internal monologue.

"Yes, Miss Phryne?"

"You do know we're family, don't you?" As if Miss Phryne had picked up on her thoughts.

Jane nodded, "Yes, Miss Phryne. I do know..."

"I'm sensing a caveat."

"Why?"

Phryne looked at her in confusion. "What to you mean, 'Why?' Why what?"

"Why... why did you take me in? Why did you keep me? Why didn't you send me back to my mother? Or... or to state care? Why do you continue to spend money... even now when money is tight and your parents..."

Phryne jumped up from her chair and kneeled in front of Jane, holding both her hands, forcing her to look at her, "My darling Jane, where is all of this coming from? I love you! That's why!"

Tears stood in her eyes, "Why me? Because my name is Jane?"

Phryne brought Jane's hands to her lips and gave her knuckles a soft kiss. "Scoot over."

The chair wasn't massive, but it was plenty big to hold the pair. Phryne wiggled into place, wrapping her arms around the teen, and kissing the top of her head. "At first. Perhaps. Sharing the name of my dearly loved sister had something to do with it."

Jane sniffled as Phryne stroked her hair, "At first?"

She could feel a nod against her head, "I don't know if I believe in fate or even souls, and I'd like to think we make our own destinies. But when I met you, I knew we were meant to be family. I can't really explain why."

"I stole your brooch."

"Jane. You stole my heart."

Jane sighed against her guardian angel.

"I'm sensing that you're still unsure, Jane. Have I done something to make you feel unwanted?"

Jane quickly turned her face to Miss Phryne, "Oh, no! No! You're perfect! You have never been anything other than wonderful to me! And even your mother has been... well, she's treated me like I'm her granddaughter. It's a little unreal."

"You are her granddaughter. You may be legally my ward and not _legally_ my daughter, but... I... Jane, please understand I could not possibly love you more if you were my flesh and blood. You are my child. My family. My heart."

"What about the Inspector?"

Phryne narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Jack? I don't follow."

"If your— great expectations— are met, will you still want me around? Love doesn't always last forever. Look at the Inspector and his former wife." Jane said sadly, "If you have him, will you need me?"

Phryne took a deep breath. She hadn't planned on ever even thinking any of this, much less discussing it with her teenager.

"I don't know what will happen with Jack. I care for Jack very much. I've asked him to come after me and he said he would... just a bit later than anticipated."

"That's why you were sad earlier?" Jane asked in a small voice.

"That's why I was sad, yes. But that doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if Jack and I never connect, or if we have a brief affair, or if we settle down and spend the rest our days together... none of that has any impact on my feelings for you. I love you now and always, Jane."

"But we aren't blood."

"Oh, Jane... we are connected by something deeper than blood."

"I thought you said you weren't sure if you believed in a soul." Jane pressed.

"I believe in love. Love makes a family, not blood. Dot and Mac aren't my blood, but they are both as much my sisters as Janey was. I will always love them, no matter who comes and goes... and Jane, I will always, _always_ love you." Phryne said with a kiss to Jane's hair.

The tension she didn't realize was there left Jane's body as she snuggled against Phryne, "I am sorry you didn't get to go out tonight."

"I'm not," Phryne responded with a squeeze, "I'm right where I want to be."

Jane smiled and turned to kiss her foster-mum's cheek, "Happy birthday, Phryne."


End file.
